


Cheer up buddy!

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Crying, M/M, M/M Tickling, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Tickle fic, Ticklish Carlyle, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Phillip and Anne are over, Phillip is sad, P.T cheers him up and finds something out about his good friend





	Cheer up buddy!

“She left me..” Carlyle stormed into P.Ts Bedroom and fell face first onto his bed, crying. 

“Oh Carlyle” P.T said as he sat next to Carlyle and gently put him on his lap (it was a thing they did when one of them were sad or angry, so Carlyle thought nothing of it.

“She left me P.T...” Carlyle said as he buried his face into the crook of Barnums neck and sniffled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” P.T said and he rubbed One hand up and down Carlyle’s back. P.T did have a bit of a crush on Carlyle since the day they met but he also loved his wife and girls so he just kept it a secret and hoped it would go away, it never has or probably ever will go away.

“No..” Carlyle said and shook his head, not wanting to talk about it because he would have to move his head, which he didn’t want to do, like at all.

“Okay then.” P.T said softly as he kept running his hand up and down his back. 

After a while, P.T wanted to cheer his friend up as he hates to see him upset

“Hay, how about me and you go out and do something you know to clear your head!” P.T said and smiled. Carlyle just shook his head no and P.T sighed. 

P.T thought nothing of it when he slightly brushed his hand against Carlyle’s side and when he shivered, until he didn’t it again and Carlyle slightly laughed.

“S..stop it.” Carlyle said and P.T suddenly realised that his good friend was infact, Ticklsh.

“Stop what? This?” P.T did it again but less lightly, which made Carlyle squirm and laugh slightly again. 

“Y..yes that!” Carlyle studdered as he squirmed.

“Why? Your laughing which means that your enjoying it! And it’s making you happy so why should I stop?” P.T teased as his hand went to Carlyle’s stomach and he lightly tickled him there. 

“Ju..just be..because I’m lau..laughing doesn’t mean I’m enjoy I..it!” Carlyle said as he held in his laugh. 

“Fair point my friend, fair point.. but that’s not going to stop me from doing this!” P.T pushes Carlyle off of him and tickled his sides, which made Carlyle go crazy with laughter.

“Stop! P.T!” Carlyle shouted as he tried to bat away P.Ts hands from his sensitive sides

“No way! I haven’t even started yet!” P.T laughed and moved his hands to his stomach and tickled his middle.

“P.T Doooont!” Carlyle kept shouting at him through his laughter

“You just don’t listen so you Carlyle, well I guess I better move to here!” P.T said and moved his hands up to Carlyle’s Armpits which made Carlyle go ballistic! P.T had to admit, Carlyle looked cute when he was being tickled to death 

Carlyle couldnt even get any words out of his mouth anymore as P.T tickled him in his weak spot 

“Aww.. is this Carlyle’s weak spot? Ding ding ding I think it is! Wouldn’t you agree Carlyle?” P.T teased him and god damn he thought he was almost over his little crush, but no he was definitely not over it, not one bit! 

Carlyle shook his head, still not able to get any words to form a proper sentence

•

After a while P.T stopped as he saw Carlyle was crying again, but this time of happiness and not sadness!

“You feeling happy now Carlyle? Or do you need more tickling?” P.T teased again which made Carlyle shake his head to side to side so quick he might give himself whip lash

“Don’t.. you.. dare...” Carlyle said as he panted and wiped this tears off of his cheeks.

“Okay then!” P.T smiles at him and thought about how he looked just a few minutes ago 

“Barnum.. you better run..” Carlyle warned with a smirk.

P.T then ran for his life and Carlyle’s chased him

That is how Carlyle found out he wasn’t the only ticklish one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I guys liked it! I’m actually a BIG sucker for tickling and ticklish Carlyle is what I live for! We need more fabrication about these two!


End file.
